1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an expansion circuit for a server system and a server system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In a server system, servers are usually placed in an enclosure and configured to control hard disk drives. Generally, one server controls corresponding one hard disk drive group. However, when a number of the severs is less than a number of the hard disk drive groups, one or more hard disk drive groups cannot be used, causing a waste of resources.
What is needed is to provide a means that can overcome the above-described limitations.